Times of Sorrow
by xxSilaxx
Summary: Sila, a fox hanyou very close to Kurama, falls seriously ill, bringing back memories for our own fox Kurama. To be updated. OCxKurama.Revised version HERE! Ch. 2 partially on hold however, because school is back.


Sila woke up suddenly not feeling well, and in a cold sweat. She sat up, and glanced around. It was still dark out, appearing to be around midnight.

_My head is spinning...I think I should see if Kurama is up. Maybe he can help me..._

She gradually stood and started to walk to the stairway, but bumped into a table far away from the staircase.  
_What the hell? I've never hit that thing before..._ She sighed in irritation and stumbled her way up the first few steps, clinging onto the banister tightly. She slowly made her way up the stairs and up to Kurama's room. When she reached his room, the door was closed, so she knocked on it and walked in, sitting herself on the chair next to his bed. He wasn't asleep; he was at his desk reading a book. He had heard Sila come in, and smiled, turning his head to see her. Sila grabbed a pillow off his bed and put her knees up to her chest, laying the pillow on top of them, and then her head on the pillow. Kurama turned fully around, and his smile disappeared; he could sense something wrong.  
"Are you ok? You aren't usually awake this early." Sila lifted her head, and then shook it, but when it started to pound she frowned and stopped. Finally, she spoke up.  
" I am just not feeling well..." She whispered, her slight British accent able to be heard. Kurama stood up, pushing his chair backward, and kneeled down adjacent to Sila. He placed his hand against her forehead, and at the same time placed his other hand on his, comparing the two temperatures. When he felt how warm she was he quickly took his hand off of her head.  
"You're running a fever. Why don't you lay down and get some more rest?" Kurama offered. He stood and half way uncovered his bed for her. Sila nodded once and stood up also, her legs feeling weaker by the second.  
_He's so nice...  
_She put the pillows back on the bed, and then took a step to the side to face it. She was not even standing for a full minute when she felt her legs give in and she collapsed onto the ground. Kurama worriedly bent down and put a hand on her back.  
_This is not right, something is wrong._ He gently picked up Sila and set her on his bed.  
"Don't move, I am going to see if I can wake Kira, she should be of assistance." Kurama brushed her bangs aside tenderly to see her almost crystalline eyes. Sila smiled faintly.  
" I- I am sorry. I don't mean to ..." she whispered softly. Kurama sat next to her, and stared her firmly in the eyes.  
"Nonsense. You are not to blame. Just focus on saving your strength while I awaken Kira." Kurama said. He gazed into her eyes for a moment longer, and then stood up. Sila laid back, exhausted, and closed her eyes, pulling the blankets over her head. Kurama rushed out the door, and down the hall to where Kira was at. He knocked on it and turned the doorknob, walking inside. He came to her bed, and tapped her on the head lightly. Kira woke up unhurriedly, and opened her eyes. When she saw Kurama's red hair, she spoke.  
"Kit? What do you want? Why did you wake me up?" she sat up, and Kurama grasped her wrists, pulling her to her feet. When she was standing on her own, he released her and explained.  
" I woke you because Sila-Chan is ill. There is something wrong, she has a high temperature and it looks as if she is losing her strength. I am afraid it might be serious." he started towards the door, and Kira tagged along.  
"That's kind of odd, Sila is partial fox demon, isn't she? Demons usually don't get sick..." Kira thought aloud. Kurama nodded without stopping.  
" Yes, she is a partial demon, and you have seen how demons can get sick. It is quite easy, we are only immune to a few simple viruses and **some **cancers," He answered. It was silent for a minute when they quickly came back to Kurama's room, and when they entered, they saw that Hiei was at the window above the bed, looking down at Sila.

------------To be continued when I get off my lazy butt and start to continue Ch. 2------------


End file.
